


Like a Fly

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: He’d never been able to say no to Otabek Altin.Be it kisses under the bleachers, condemning his soul, or skipping his training/family/girlfriend for a totally prohibited ice cream.Or be it for this.





	Like a Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Yuri on Ice Shibary Zine!  
https://yoishibarizine.tumblr.com/  
I wanted to contribute something different, so I kept it short and dark <3

He’d never been able to say no to Otabek Altin.    
Be it kisses under the bleachers, condemning his soul, or skipping his training/family/girlfriend for a totally prohibited ice cream. 

Or be it for this.

Worst of all, JJ knew he was being used. He knew, this couldn’t lead to anything else. He was a married man, for god’s sake!

But whenever Otabek Altin came up to him -oh, he never embellished anything, oh no! Otabek was a man of his word and if he took advantage of JJ he used the front door. Like a gentleman- with those smoldering dark eyes, eyes the colour of burnt wood, hinting at the fire that burned within, and asked “You free tonight?” - What else could he answer than: “I’ll make sure I am”?

So here they are, like so many times before, in Otabek’s hotel room. One nameless competition or the other, he didn’t really care anymore. It only happened when the pieces fell together. When he and Otabek were the only ones competing.

“I’ve looked up that new pattern,” he would say. In that dark, gravely voice, that felt like burnt chocolate, like deep dark mocca.

“If you like, I could try it?”

It was always the choice, or at least the farce of a choice, that was left to JJ. He wouldn’t -couldn’t- say no to him.

He plastered his most annoying grin on his face, smug and filled with false bravado to the brim.

“Sure.” He would answer and slowly start to roll down his clothes while Otabek rolled out the rope. The picture of a fly, caught helplessly in a web, came unbidden to his mind and while the rope snaked over his limbs… his traitorous mind drew the conclusion.

Jean knew he was being used. That, no matter how much he felt for Otabek Altin, no matter how tight the man held his heart... he would never receive the same. He didn’t even know why Otabek still offered; he was happy with The Other! Maybe it was a misguided sense of duty that compelled him to meet up with JJ like this. Or maybe he was just a greedy, cold man.

Jean knew that he could never have Otabek. For one there was his faith. His family, the expectations put upon him. His motherfucking wife!

Jean knew that he would never be enough. That his hair wasn’t blond and his eyes didn’t hold enough green. 

But when the soft rope wound in beautiful patterns over his tanned skin, his pale ass and cupped his desperate member- he just couldn’t help his feelings.

Jean knew that when Otabek had experimented enough, made sure the new technique was secure and held its promise of pleasure, he would use another rope on the Other one. That rope was red, coloured like the string of fate that connected them, like blood. Like Love.

His rope was black. Like the sorrow within his heart.

But when Jean was caught in that black web, when it- his heart swelled with something ugly and beautiful ( _ love? _ ) for Otabek.

When he was held tight by the rope; it felt like a hug. Warm. And loving. And Caring. Even if he knew that he believed his own lies.

Jean-Jacques could never say no to Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
If you liked it maybe you could drop a Kudo and a comment :)
> 
> It's what gets your writers going! \0/


End file.
